


Nymphomaniac

by annathemonstereffer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, Cyber Sleuth, F/F, Face-Sitting, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Lillymon x3, Other, Prostitution, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathemonstereffer/pseuds/annathemonstereffer
Summary: In a far, remote corner of EDEN, three Lillymon have set up a business providing a much-needed service.  Anna, intrigued, goes to investigate after hearing about it…





	Nymphomaniac

**Author's Note:**

> All participants are 18+. Like you should be. Hint. Hint.

Anna let out a deep, shuddering sigh as she settled onto her bed, sliding the Digivice goggles onto her eyes as the display kicked on, asking for login credentials.  With a few flicks of her irises, she was in, and felt her consciousness slip away, as she logged into EDEN.

She shook herself out, looking around as if someone would see her- an unreasonable fear, but one born from someone who was used to doing things the ‘analog’ way, so to speak.  Tapping the air before her, a URL prompt appeared, and she hurriedly entered in the address she had overheard.  Feeling a tug, she was soon sailing forward, through the digital skies of EDEN, sailing through, feeling a false wind tousle her hair.  The upper platforms of the infrastructure were white, gleaming, and well maintained…but that wasn’t where she was headed.  No, she was going further down…further, lower than even Kowloon as she touched down in a place, surrounded by hues of dark, flickering navy blue as she swallowed, walking forward.  There was a transport zone- a link- glowing softly at the end, as she slowly, slowly walked towards it, her heart hammering against her chest as her feet touched the pad- prompted for a password.

Swallowing, she typed it in-

_Nymphomaniac._

The password field gave a cheerful chirp, as she felt the now-familiar sensation of teleportation.  She was soon in a private space that looked like a large, open meadow with flowers all around- as giggling reached her ears.  She turned around, seeing nothing- until she realized it was all coming from above her.  Looking up, she saw them looking down at her- giggling to themselves as they circled overhead, gently fluttering down to surround her.

Lillymon.  Three of them.

“Hello and welcome~!”  One chirped, smiling wide at her.  “Welcome to the Naughty Nymph space!”

“Thank you so much for coming~!”  Another piped up, grinning.  “Your support means so, so much to us~”

“So please…”  The third one hummed.  “Show us just how generous you are!”

At that, all three of them flew into the middle of the field, each with a sign above them.  From left to right, they were holding up signs- 20,000 Yen, 40,000 Yen, and 60,000 Yen.

Anna’s breathing picked up- as a slow smile started to cross her face.  Maybe it was the simulated aroma of the place, but she was starting to feel at ease, now that she was safe and secure, unable to be seen by anyone, save these three Digimon.

She began to materialize the money from her digital wallet- 60,000 Yen in her hands as all the Lillymon got excited at her approach.  She offered the money to the one holding the sign for 60k- and smiled.

“Here you are.”

Squealing, the Lillymon took the money, smiling wide as it disappeared into her wallet, the transaction complete.

“Thanks a bunch, sweetie~!”  She crooned- a shiver going down Anna’s spine as the trio surrounded her.

“Now…let us return the favor.”

With a hiss of digital static, Hannah squealed as her whole body was bared, feeling the tickle of grass between her toes, the soft rush of warm spring winds along her body.

“Don’t worry…”  A voice purred as a pair of arms draped around the back of her neck.  “It’s only temporary.  Just…relax…”

Anna did just that- head falling back as a pair of delicate, velvety lips pressed against the back of her neck, feeling another pair at her collarbone- and a third at her cheek.  The three Lillymon’s impossibly soft hands began to search her body as they kissed her, sliding down every curve, giggling at every press into her muscles, their touches soft and teasing.

Anna found it very hard to stand through their relentless assault, moaning almost inaudibly as their kisses began to trail.  The one kissing her cheek fluttered up to place a kiss on the lips- Anna moaning into her as she felt another dip into her cleavage, hands cupping her breasts as those soft velvet lips latched onto her nipple, feeling like a rose petal dancing across.  The third took a winding trail- pressing fluttering kisses down and around- settling in front, kissing into the trimmed, blonde bush above her slit.

“A-ah…”  She whimpered, barely able to keep on her feet- as a trio of airy giggles shook through her skin, breathing hard as the trio separated from her- hands all over, gently easing her down.  Soon, she was laying in the meadow, grass tickling her back as the three nymphs settled down, kneeling- sinking down to their bellies as Anna gasped.

Two Lillymon had picked a breast, latching onto her nipples and slowly swirling their tongues around the soft pink of the sensitive buds.  Another was between her thighs, gently spreading the lips of her wet pussy, that impossibly soft tongue slipping out of her mouth to gently lick up her precum.

Anna’s toes curled as she let out a short scream- before pressing her back into the ground, seizing fistfuls of grass as she was pleasured.  Soft, soft…everything was so soft.  Their tongues, sweeping over her nipples and pussy, their hands, rubbing at her breasts and thighs, everything- so soft…

Anna melted- relaxing as she let a wide smile cross her face, breathing heavily as the trio of soft, warm mouths so wonderfully serviced her.  She felt them gently nibble her nipples, the one between her legs pressing deeper in with her tongue.  Anna’s feet shuffled up as she let out a hissing breath through her teeth- hands slacking in their grip, reaching up…

The Lillymon’s buds were just as wonderful as she thought they’d be.  Velvety soft, delicate- the pair at her breasts let out soft, muffled laughter against her nipples as they felt her slowly caress the delicate petals on their heads, the one at her slit giving a needy whine.  Smiling, she took her hands away, only to begin softly rubbing at the last one with both hands.  She moaned appreciatively, doubling her work as Anna’s toes curled, starting to breathe harder and harder as they moved faster and rougher…well, as rough as a trio of nymphs could get.  Tongues swirled around her most sensitive parts, teeth clenching around her stiff, erect nipples as an expert tongue found her clit, lightly dancing around the bud as Anna began to cry out.  She wriggled- writhed, moaned- feeling the pleasure at her core build and build…

“You can cum if you want…”  One breathed, separating from her nipple, smiling as the one slurping cum from her slit want faster.

The other at her breast separated- a thin trail of saliva still connecting her mouth to Anna’s nipple.

“She’s right…go ahead and cum.  Cum.”

“Cum.  Cum.  _Cum.”_

They began to speak- almost chant, in unison, hands grabbing her spit-slick tits to pinch and squeeze at the nipples, tugging them gently as the nymph at her pussy sped up further, tongue sweeping across every sensitive fold, against her clit, her lips, everything her velvet tongue could reach…

“Cum, cum, cum~”

They smiled, laying down beside her- hands still roughly playing with her breasts as she climbed higher and higher- moaning as velvet lips brushed her cheeks, peppering her with swift kisses…

“Cum~!  Cum~!  Cum~!”

Anna’s toes curled, her eyes rolling up…

“C-cuh-cu-“

“Cum~!”  They smiled- and Anna screamed long and loud, rewarding the Lillymon between her thighs with a generous spraying of her cum, the Digimon catching as much of it in her mouth as possible, before swallowing hungrily, smiling up at her.

“Good girl~”  They all said in tandem- Anna glowing at the praise as she basked in the warmth of this place…the soft, gentle praise, the feeling of the trio before her…

Gods…too good.

Smiling, they fluttered up, their flowery dresses shining bright for a moment- before they all stood before her, bared.  Their soft skin was a bright, light pink, their svelte, petite figures proudly bared before the more curvaceous woman.  Anna’s breathing picked up as they began to take their positions.

One settled down on her thigh, pressing her slit up against the firm muscle- cooing as she began to rub back and forth, a hand fanning her clit.  Another settled between her thighs, shuffling and twisting- pressing their slits together as she positioned herself, starting to slowly roll her hips into the human.  Anna’s moan at the wonderful sensation of their folds rubbing was cut short as the last one settled on her face- her pussy gently pressing against her own lips, black eyes staring down in anticipation.

Anna immediately obliged her- her broad tongue immediately slathering her slit in spit, the Lillymon letting out a trilling moan as she was pleasured, reaching up, fiddling with her nipples to add to her ecstasy.

Anna felt warm all over.  She felt them all, rubbing their soft, wet folds against her body, pleasing themselves with her- and giving her some pleasure in return.  Moaning, she kept up her oral pleasure of the Lillymon above her, who gasped, squealing as Anna was rewarded with her nectar-sweet precum.  That just drove her wild- wanting more of that sweet taste as her tongue crossed the Digimon’s waiting pussy in quick, broad strokes, the nymph above her squealing and writhing- but still giving off that wonderful nectar.  The one at her own pussy was beginning to pant heavily, as the larger woman’s slit rolled against her own.  Gasping, a hand went between them, gently rubbing at both of their clits, sending the both of them into a fresh fever pitch of moaning.  The one on her leg was gasping for air, sweat rolling down her figure as she desperately pinched, rubbed, and touched her own clit, aching for more stimulation- providing it for herself as her hips rolled back and forth along her thigh, whimpering painfully as she tried to cross the threshold of orgasm.

The trio sped up- fonding both Anna’s body and their own, speeding themselves up, feeling that climb up- that wonderful build in the core as your pleasure takes you higher and higher.  The one on her thigh was first- squealing as her cum gushed out, flowing over Anna’s thigh, cum trickling down as she slumped over, panting.  As the one at her slit sped up, she felt both her- and Anna, heading right for the same place.  Panting, she mercilessly rubbed, tweaked, and ground their clits together, trying desperately to cross the threshold-

Both their backs arched when they did- howling out in sheer delight as they sprayed each other, the vibrations from Anna’s moan pushing the last nymph over the edge, gushing her sweet, sweet cum into her waiting mouth, what she didn’t catch slopping over her face, smelling so amazingly good…

They all got off her- panting, settling- re-forming their clothes, fluttering up weakly as they looked at the contented human, putting her back in her avatar’s clothes- and giggling at her again.

“Thank you kindly for your custom~!”  One smiled, grinning.

“Make sure to come back now!  Because of your generous patronage, your next visit will be half-off~!”  Another chirped.

“Or, hand over 40,000 more Yen now to get a free pass for the rest of the month~”  Another giggled, teasing her…

Only for Anna to take it seriously- smiling as she held up 40,000 more.

Gasping, one of them eagerly took it, grinning wickedly.

“Come back anytime this month, cutie.”  She grinned, flicking through the bills.  “We’ll pay you _extra special attention.”_

With a trio of winks and blown kisses, she was logged out by the Digimon- feeling her consciousness slip.

* * *

 

Opening her eyes, Anna breathed quietly to herself, leaning up, and surveying an odd sensation.  Blushing, she saw the dark, wet stain against her pants, the sign of her obvious pleasure soaking through denim, and her sheets as well.

Ah, well.  That’s what the laundry room was for.

Falling back, she smiled- remembering and reveling in every sensation she felt while in the care of those naughty nymphs…

Her sheets felt so rough now…compared to that soft, soft skin~

**Author's Note:**

> That's that. If you liked it, hated it, or thought it was hot, drop a comment and hit me up. I'm always down to chat.
> 
> If you came, please satisfy my exhibitionist kink and say so.
> 
> Toodles!


End file.
